Twilight Series
by Toby Uely
Summary: You have to read Twilight series. Just random stories I come up with when I'm bored. The main characters are Toby Uely and Sachi Uely, I will make descriptions about them later on. This story contains SamXEmily JacobXOC EmbryXOC PaulXOC OCXOC


The Pack

The Pack  
7 minutes in HEAVEN or HELL

* * *

"Where is she?!" The angered voice of Paul echoed through the house. "Who knows, she's been late for the past three days." Sam said calmly as Paul walked back in forth in an angry rage. "Calm down, Paul." Jacob said as Sachi and Toby came in the room. "WHERE WERE YOU !? And who is that?!" Paul screamed. The two girls blinked and stared at Paul as Sam asked, "Where were you? And who is that?" Toby scuffed a bit than said," I'm Toby…" She rolled her eyes at Paul as he glared at her.

"We were visiting a friend in Arizona!" Sachi said as she walked toward the overly large living room. "Ya got a problem with it?!" Toby said glaring at Paul. "Yea, matter a fact I DO!" Paul said/yelled. Toby growled as Sam sighed then asked,"Sachi why'd did you bring your friend?" "She's one of us; she wants to join the pack." Jacob sighed Sachi had said something about that; he had forgotten to tell them. "Jake knew." Sachi added as the pack stared at the WW that had forgotten to tell them the info.

"HER?!" Paul yelped. "Shesh, calm down." Embry came in. 'Where are all these people coming from?!' Toby thought as she sighed. "Alright then." Sam said as Sachi laughed. "Well since she wants to be part of our pack, she will have to go through our…trails." He smiled a bit evilly causing Toby to wonder if this was a bad idea after all! "She won't last through the second one!" Paul said as Embry sighed. "I'll prove myself puco." Toby said with a smiled. "WHAT?!" Paul yelled. Jacob sighed, "You heard him."

Sachi smiled evilly as Toby stared at her, "The Silver Room." Sachi added. The whole pack stared at Sachi and then looked at Toby uncertainly. That's was a hard trail. "O-Ok…" Toby said as she sighed. "What?" Sam asked. "UH… What do I have to do?" Toby asked. "You have to run through a room of pure silver." Embry said. "IN Your wolf FORM." Paul said rudely. "Uh….." Toby murmured.

"What?" Jacob asked. "Erm… I haven't ever transformed." Toby smiled nervously. Sam looked at Sachi and said, "How bout you teach her Sachi." Sachi nodded as she heard Paul sighed in annoyance. "You better shut it before I beat you again! Like I did before." Sachi snarled at Paul as he backed away. "Calm down. "Jacob said, "Before you attack him again."

Sachi explained it to Toby and then she asked Paul, "Can we use you for a sec?" "WHAT?" Paul yelled. "I'm teaching her." Sachi said. "Fine.' Paul said impatient. "Just stand over there." Sachi explained pointing to a few yards in front of Toby. "Alright, Toby, lock on your target. Pounce and Attack. Don't kill him though." Sachi said. Toby sighed as she stared at Paul, "Like she could hurt me." Paul mocked her as she growled. Her dark blue eyes turned to a dark shimmering green as she sprinted toward Paul. She pounced and as soon as she hit Paul she was a wolf. Her color was the EXACT opposite of Sachi's. The whole Pack stared at the new wolf as she gripped Paul's arm.

Jacob's mouth hung open slightly as Sachi smiled happily. Toby jumped back letting go of Paul's arm and changed back. "Was that good?" She asked. "Yeah, that's was good." Sachi smiled as Sam said," For celebration lets go hunt and then play a little game, which I will supervise."

The pack goes to the forest. Embry and Paul, Sachi and Toby, & Jacob and Sam. The groups split up and started hunting. "Sachi what's your wolf form?" Toby asked as she walked beside her. "I'll show you." Sachi said as she turned into her wolf form. Toby blinked and stared as she turned into her wolf form as well.

The pack all got back from the hunt and then they all went back to the house. "I can't believe those two…" Paul murmured. "Oh be quiet your just mad you got taken down by a girl, again." Embry said. "Sachi? I don't know anyone's name except you and butt head over there." Toby said. "Oh yeah!" Sachi said. "Hello!" Jacob's voice rung in Sachi's ear as he threw his arm over her shoulder. "This idiot, here, is Jacob." Sachi said as she sighed.

"Embry!" Sachi said as Embery turned around and came over. "Embry this is Toby. Toby this is Embry." The two blushed and looked the opposite way, toward their feet. "OH MY GOD!" Paul yelled as Sachi gave him a quick glare. Then Paul murmured "Sorry!" Sachi and Jacob smiled at each other they both knew Embry and Toby liked each other.

Sam came up and wondered what all this was about. Paul stood there confused as Sam stood there and said," Alright! Come on time for the game!" He walked off as everyone followed him. They all entered an empty room…with a closet. "Heh-heh…"Toby and Sachi both said." My brother throws parties like this…" She murmured. "I will supervise this party." He said as he gave Jacob a hat full of colors. "Pass it around." He said then stood in the corner with his nose in his book.

"Oh yes! That really is supervising!" Toby nodded as she saw Sam nod as an answer. Sachi sighed as the hat was given to her. She pulled her color and handed to Toby. Toby stared at it for a second then pulled her color out and chucked it at Paul. Paul growled pulled a color then gave it to Embry. Who took his color and set it on the floor.

"Sam! Who should go first?" Toby asked. "Uh…Sachi." He said absent-mindedly. "BROTHER!" Sachi wined as she saw Sam was paying absolutely no attention. Toby snatched Sachi's color. "OOOO! That's Jake's COLOR!" She said loudly. "SHUT UP!" Paul yelled," YOUR SO LOUD!" "YOU'RE LOUD TOO! "Toby yelled back with a growl. Jake sighed as he walked into the closet. "Go on in there Sachi." Toby said. Sachi glared at Toby, shaking her head, and then went into the closet.

Jacob sighed as Sachi walked in and sat in the corner.

/OutSide The Closet/

"I wonder what happening!" Toby sighed with a sigh. "I don't care!" Paul said as Embry glared at Paul. "WHAT?!" Paul yelled. "Nothing." Embry growled as Toby looked greatly confused.

/InSide The Closet/

Sachi and Jacob looked at each other as they heard the, unmistakable, yell of Paul. Jacob stood and walked over to Sachi then sat by her. Sachi sat there then gave him a kiss on the cheek, but before she could pull away Jacob kissed her straight on the lips.

/OutSide The Closet/

"Ok it's been seven minutes." Sam said breaking Toby's glare toward Paul. "Ok then!" Toby hopped up and went over to the door. She opened it to catch Jacob and Sachi lip locked. "Wh-ho-ho-ho!!" Toby said as her eyes widened and Jake pulled away from Sachi and walked out of the closet, as if nothing happened. Sachi, on the other hand, got up with a bright red face and left the closet, then say next to Jake for the rest of the time.

Paul snatched up Toby's color and said,"Oh! Hahaha! You lil' squirt you got Embry!" Paul laughed as Toby smacked him upside the head. Sam said "Alright c'mon go in there you two." Toby and Embry looked at each other then they both got up and went in the closet. When they got in the closet they sat shyly on opposite walls.

/InSide The Closet/

Toby said nervously "So…" Then Embry quietly walked over to her, then sat beside her and faced her…..then they locked lips.

/OutSide The Closet/

"Alight it's been 7 minuets" Sam said. "OK!!" Sachi got up and opened the closet and there was them still locking lips and Paul said "WAIT A GO EMB!"Embery looked up then walked out with Toby and sat down.

Ichi walk in threw the door as Sachi and Toby yelled, "ICHI!!" Sam looked up from his book," Oh great. Ichi." He said and looked back in his book. "What ya guys playing?" Ichi asked. "Thanks to my o-so-nice-brother we're playing seven minutes in heaven!" Sachi said as Toby nodded. "Pick a color Ichi." Sam growled not really paying attention. "Uh you have to go in with Paul, either way!" Toby said with a sigh. "P-Paul?!" Ichi yipped. "I HAVE TO GO IN WITH A LEECH?!" Paul screamed. "WHAT? You might enjoy it!" Sachi said. "Yea!" Toby said with enthusiasm.

Dun…Dun…Dun…

Ichi went into the closet, followed by Paul as Sachi and Toby busted into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

/In The Closet/

Ichi hissed at Paul. "What you hissen at?!" Paul barked. "STOP YELLING/HISSING AT EACH OTHER!" They both heard Toby yell. Ichi sighed; these minutes would pass by slow! The minutes passed in silence. Paul got a very quickly and kissed Ichi on the cheek. He ran out of the closet as Embery opened. "Paul?" Embery asked as Paul whizzed past him. "IS it over?" Sam asked. "Yeah…" Toby and Sachi sighed. "Finally!" Toby said with a sigh as she cracked her neck. "Yay!" Sachi yipped happily.

Ichi whizzed out of the closet and out of the house to her beloved lover Ichigo! Sachi and Toby stared as their friend ran for her life. "She's probably running to Ichigo." The two whispered to each other as they sighed. Sam sighed, she was gone finally. "Don't be so mean!" Sachi said to her brother. "WHATS THAT BOOK ANYWAYS?!" Toby snatched it away and looked at it. "Ooooo!" She flipped threw the pages as she looked at his pictures, he had drawn. "Give that back." Sam said as he tried to get it back. Toby jumped the other way as she looked at the book. "Here ya go." Toby gave him back the book as the rest of the pack stared.

"Shesh… She's fast." Paul murmured as Jacob said," Come on Sachi, let's go." Sachi nodded as she left with Jacob. 'Great I'm alone now, bah!' Toby thought as she walked out. Sam followed Sachi and Jacob out. "Hey um…Toby do you need a place to stay?" Toby heard Embery's voice from behind her. "Um…Sure." Toby smiled. "EMBERY NO!" Paul's voice echoed slightly in the empty house. Embery ignored Paul and said," You'll get used to his constant yelling." Toby nodded as she followed Embery out.

Paul walked out in defeat. 'Stupid lil' squirt.' He thought as he followed the two. "You're pretty fast, ya know? If Sam couldn't catch you I don't know who could." Embery started a conversation. "Yeah I guess." Toby shrugged. "You guess? Well I think you're amazing." Embery said as he gripped Toby's hand. Her face flushed,' I can't believe this! I just met him and…' Her thoughts drifted off. Being in this pack would be fun!

The End


End file.
